The Truth
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Ralph is having one heck of a day...  I know bad summary


**Disclaimer; I don't own Lord of the Files, Ralph, Jack, Piggy or Simon (As much as I may dream)**

**Plot; Jack and Ralph have never really been fond of each other, but what's the truth behind it. Simon really liked Ralph but is all as it seems and Piggy looks up to Ralph is it time for him to admit it. **

**Characters; Ralph, Jack Merridew, Piggy, Simon.**

**Warnings; Slash. **

"WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME" Ralph had queried this for a while, he was touching chests with Jack now, they where alone and for some reason Jack had picked a fight with Ralph. Ralph had just presumed that Jack did it for attention rather than actually having a dislike towards Ralph, but he'd now thought maybe he does have a dislike.

"So go on why don't you like me Jack?" Jack looked at Ralph with what, to Ralph seemed like hate in his eyes, but it wasn't it was so beyond hate, hell it wasn't even hate. It was beyond Jack's years or even control; he didn't know why he felt this way, why he was acting out in this way. Jack was a fairly _decent _boy, alright he was bossy he knew that, he was a dictator but that wasn't his fault. He knew most people didn't like him. But he'd been friends with Ralph they liked each other then what went wrong, the lust for blood the need to kill? Jack didn't know all he knew was that he and Ralph weren't friends anymore.

"JACK!" Jack sighed, he decided to take a leap, he moved his head forward and instead of his desired place head butted Ralph, the force of it sent Ralph falling backwards onto his backside, as he reached the floor dust raised and made Ralph cough. "And what exactly was that for?" Jack shook his head and threw his stick onto the floor,  
>"Argh I can't do this" Jack sat down frustrated; he hit the floor with his fists then pulled on tuffs of his hair.<p>

"Can't do what?" Ralph frowned, he was genuinely confused. He looked at Jack and tried to analysis him but it didn't work. Ralph was beginning to get just as frustrated as Jack. "JACK answer me!" Ralph looked up at him to find Jack about a centimetre away from him; Ralph jumped and rose to his knees.

"Personal space Jack" Jack laughed throatily, it sounded as if it shouldn't of even considered leaving Jack's lips. Ralph noticed it along with Jack and they exchanged a very quizzed look. Jack held onto Ralph's wrists and breathed deeply, for a split second Ralph thought he'd hurt him, give him a Chinese burn or cut off his blood supply, he wouldn't put it pass Jack. But Ralph looked at Jack, he was being careful, holding Ralph's wrists softly making sure, making certain that he wasn't hurting him in any way shape or form.

Jack let go of Ralph's right wrist and lifted his own hand to Ralph's cheek. He stroked it with his thumb then moved towards Ralph, connecting their lips. Ralph had his eyes wide open in shock, he didn't react, he was shocked, stuck on that spot. Jack pulled away and frowned at Ralph, frowned from confusion. He'd at least expected Ralph to kiss him back, he didn't think Ralph would enjoy it as much as Jack did but he wanted Ralph to be polite at very, very least.

"Right, well that was awkward" Ralph said high pitched and surprised, even without Ralph's voice being broken he still managed to surprise Jack at how high his voice had gone.

"Ralph" Jack called but Ralph was already standing and getting ready to leave. "Ralph, I'm sorry" Ralph shook his head

"No, no. You just kissed me. That's fine perfectly fine" Jack fell back on his knees

"Ralph I don't not like you" Ralph frowned and turned to Jack. "I love you"

"So why have you been hurting me? This doesn't make any bloody sense" He didn't care anymore bad words just flew out his mouth as if he didn't have control, well come to think of it within the events that'd been taking place saying the word 'Bloody' didn't seem so bad anymore.

"I'm sorry, I'm handling it badly I know. But what do you except I'm twelve Ralph" Ralph sighed and walked back towards Jack; he kneeled down in front of him and smiled softly.  
>"Alright, I get it." Jack nodded as Ralph held onto Jack's chin. "I get it" he pulled Jack back towards him and touched his lips softly.<p>

Simon watched Jack and Ralph kiss from behind a tree, he felt anger rage in his stomach, he hid back behind the tree and punched it lightly. How had he beaten him, Simon was the one who loved him, even if he was counted as a littlun well the biggest of the littluns, he didn't care he knew why there was butterflies in his stomach he knew what this feeling meant, even if he didn't understand it, he didn't know how _love_, relationships, sex worked he just knew he had feelings for that one boy.

He poked his head around the tree again and saw Ralph stand, he was walking towards him. Simon held his breath and hid behind the tree again praying that Ralph wouldn't see him, he squeezed his eyes shut as if in some weird way it made him invisible or that because he couldn't see Ralph there was no way Ralph could see him.

"Simon?" Simon sighed and reopened his eyes Ralph was standing in front of him looking at him puzzled and slightly concerned. "What are you doing?" Simon shook his head then said the first thing that came to his head.

"I got caught short" He regretted saying it the moment he did. Ralph nodded then looked down.

"Okay, er I'll just leave you be then" Simon sighed and shook his head. Ralph frowned as Simon looked up at him. He didn't even consider the consequences of his next action; he grabbed Ralph's hand and pulled him towards him planting a sweet tender kiss on Ralph's lips.

He stroked down Ralph's neck as he felt Ralph kiss him back. Simon pulled away and looked at the slightly dazzled Ralph. Before Ralph had a chance to say anything, Simon took a step back and ran into the forest towards his secret place that only he knew about.

Ralph wandered towards the beach area in search for Piggy; he needed someone to tell about Jack _and_ Simon, he saw the littluns making sandcastles and playing in the water all squealing happily and laughing. Ralph smiled but was completely distracted, he was aiming for the shelter where on a normal day Piggy would be sitting, cleaning his spectacles or cresting the conch. Ralph took a seat beside Piggy and held onto his knees.

They sat in silence for a few minutes then went to talk at exactly the same time. Piggy got shy and looked down as Ralph shook his head and rested his head on his knees.

"Jack kissed me" Ralph said keeping his head on his knees so he couldn't see Piggy's reaction. "So did Simon" he turned his head slightly and looked at the shocked face of Piggy.

"Really?" Ralph nodded and wiped his nose with his hand. "Damn" Ralph frowned.

"Oh you're not going to kiss me are you?" Piggy laughed and snorted

"Not exactly" Ralph frowned; Piggy flushed and turned a very light shade of pink. Ralph sighed and fell backwards onto the stand.

"Oh for God's sake" Piggy laughed as Simon sheepishly walked into the shelter. He sat behind them and put his head in his hands. Ralph turned to look at him and sighed he looked at Piggy and put his finger to his lips.


End file.
